


50 Daily Kisses

by azaiiiin



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: 50 day prompts, But mostly fluff, Drabbles, F/M, just a lot of fluff, maybe a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaiiiin/pseuds/azaiiiin
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.





	1. Morning Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back into the habit of writing and I was thinking of ways to do that while keeping them fairly short. I looked down and lo and behold, there was my Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. Coincidence? I think so! But I've become a huge fangirl for Wayne and I swoon even after being married to him for nearly a year. He's honestly so adorable, it's a crime! 
> 
> So for Wayne's adorableness, I've decided to do a mini-story for fifty days between Wayne and Holly (Female main character). Married, dating, or just friends. Either way works~! I hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance for my rustiness. ^^'

_Sometimes rickety old umbrellas weren't too bad._

* * *

"Aren't you drenched?" She asks, tilting her head.

He flashes a smile, shaking his head. "Nothin' too bad, I'll wait it out. Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" His eyes move towards the holes in her umbrella and Holly laughs.

"I don't mind," she replies, and - after a pause - offers her umbrella. "Here."

He smiles again, tipping his hat.

"Thank you, but I couldn't leave a pretty lady like you here all your lonesome," Wayne says (he swears that somehow telling her that is different, but can't understand why). He thinks that her smile's gotten bigger from his compliment (and much more pretty) and before he knows it they're walking down the road together under her umbrella. 

"Which house?" Holly grins and he can't help but grin back. He forgot she was like that - playful. He doesn't mind though.

"First to Meg's," Wayne says as he stares at her. A droplet falls off the tip of his hat, another falls onto the nape of his neck, making him shiver. He's much too big for the umbrella.

He glances at her.

She's much too small for it. (Where the heck did she get the shabby thing anyways?) He notes the skip in her step though, the glow in her eyes - _she_ likes _it_ , he thinks. 

When he realizes that, he decides he likes it too. 

Her smile made up for all the holes in it (and the cold rain). 


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.

**Stargazing**

_It was a dream, she was sure - but it was beautiful._

* * *

 She dreams a lot; of her family, her farm, and sometimes - not often - of wishes.

Her wishes are filled of stars and a smile brighter than the sun; of a blond postman with twinkling blue eyes; of a child like her and-

\- she's staring at her ceiling.

She might've called her dreams cruel, but in the end it was only a fleeting desire. She's wished too many times to count, and none became true. Her feelings were only there to remind her what she needs to focus on - not on a certain someone.

But she finds she's still daydreaming as she brushes her cow, and whispers a sorry for slacking off. One needed to take a step forward - not a nap - for goals in life.

"I like him," she finds herself admitting later on in the day to her chicken, whose quietly roosting on her lap. "But we're not going to be together." A sigh.

Her chicken replies by shifting ever so slightly. Holly strokes the hen gently.

"I think he'd like you," she says wistfully. "Beth, too." Silence.

A breeze picks up, snapping her out of her trance. She places the hen down and dusts herself off, saying, "I don't think he likes me, though."

* * *

 Holly thinks she might've caught him at a bad time. It was late, after all (I should go back, she tells herself).

But her feet are already moving on their own, towards him as he stares at the night-sky. She pushes back the irritating voice reminding her of her wishes.

"...Holly?"

Her own dull eyes stare back at a radiant blue. Her heart skips a beat (She thinks she swallowed a gnat because why-oh-why is her stomach feeling so odd?).

He motions her over and she thinks she's going to die.

He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me- (She can't help but tell him he's got her now and she thinks - maybe, just maybe - he flushed at it)

"Can I hold your hand?"

Her face instantly goes several degrees higher. All she can do is give a shy nod as she keeps her gaze focused on the starry sky.

She wants to close her eyes when she feels his own hand slip into her own (How many times has he held someone's hand like this? Was this usual for him?) and concentrates hard on his words.

"Your hands are awful warm," he remarks and quickly she sends an embarrassed, almost apologetic glance. He continues, "Hang on... are you blushing?"

She wants to crumple up then and there. Was it that obvious?

He laughs though and his grip tightens around her hand. "Funny thing is, I am too."

(The ceiling part is terribly late today, Holly thinks. But she isn't complaining.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it might be interesting to do the green flower event with Wayne with a less confident player. Once again, thank you for reading!


	3. Not Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.

_She seemed to be all sunshine and smiles no matter what._

* * *

He finds her standing in the middle of her field, a basket of tomatoes dropped on the ground. 

He calls, but she doesn't answer. He notes that her braids are undone - her hair is a mess. He calls again. Nothing. So he comes to her.

He places a hand on her shoulder, and he feels her jump, head whipping around only to stiffen up even more when she realizes who it is.

_She's crying._

She covers her face, wiping her eyes. " _Please_ -" her voice cracks, "don't-don't... look a-at me." (His heart hurts.)

He's silent, until she crouches down to pick up her tomatoes. Her eyes are swollen and he can still see several tears streaming down. He stops her from getting anymore. She doesn't struggle.

Finally, he asks. "What's wrong?" 

Her head drops and a quiet sob escapes her lips. "I-I just can't do anything... ri-right." She stammers. She looks at the tomatoes in dismay. 

He takes out his handkerchief and offers it to her. She stares, hesitant to take it. Breathing out a sigh, he wipes her eyes for her. It only seems to make her cry more, though.

"I believe in you."  

She cries even harder.

"It's okay not to hide it," he says. She turns around and clings to his jacket; he hugs her in return.

"Nobody's perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your occasional sprinkle of angst. A big thank you to guest, WeirdRG and potterybee for the kudos! I really appreciate it.


	4. Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our hearts.

_He walked in looking like a prince._

* * *

There was too much music, too many people, too much noise. Holly finds herself standing awkwardly by the food table, recalling with a twinge of regret the missed time she could have had reading to her new flower - the one who was now sitting all by its lonesome with only her cat for company.

With a sigh, she moves even closer to the wall as someone pushes her aside for seconds of the cake (she really begins to think she shouldn't have come at all).

Her gaze moves upward to search for her friends. Komari is happily chatting away with a few strangers, Kasumi sticking close to her side. Illuka and Siluka look to be enjoying themselves, though she can't exactly tell what they were up to. Her eyes scan the entire room for Lisette, and only at the entrance does she catch sight of the pretty blonde. She's been surrounded by guys. 

 _No wonder! She looks gorgeous,_ Holly thinks to herself and slowly looks down at her own attire, grimacing. Compared to Lisette, who looked like something right out of a fairy tale, she paled in comparison (more like an average frog, Holly chuckles). 

She had only come because she wanted to make it to at least the senior prom year, make a few memories at least before she and her family moved away. Again. And from the urging of her friends, she walked in with no hesitation, ready to make it the best night there was.

But then their group had scattered, leaving her alone to drink fruit punch to her heart's content. 

She let out a pitiful sigh before collecting the courage to walk up to one of her other classmates she was well acquainted with. 

"Hey, Ford!" 

The young man looks up from his book and gives a small smile in greeting. "Good evening, Holly. Enjoying the prom so far?"

She gives a half-hearted smile, nodding her head. "Yes, it's just - ah, wait. Where's Brad?"

Ford pushes his glasses back as he looks around the room. "Dancing with Carrie, it looks. He's having a good time, Carrie does as well."

"And Wayne?"

"Wayne? He's- Speaking of the devil, here he comes in now." 

She turns her head towards the direction of Ford's gaze, which is at the doorway. She heard a few girls gasping.

Wayne was dressed in a tuxedo, his usually curly and unruly looking hair all combed back. He had a bright smile and a light in his eyes which greatly contrasted Holly's own sullen expression as she stared at him. Briefly their eyes met and his smile only grew wider. (Wait. Was he looking at her or Ford?)

She turns to look at Ford, who had slipped back into reading. She looks back towards Wayne, whose already being oogled by his fangirls, and she feels an odd excitement as she sees him coming over. Obviously to say hello to his friend, who was an introvert by heart either way, be it at home or at a party, but it would be nice to be so near to such a popular person. Maybe his smile could rub off on her ( _Good luck with that,_ she chortled to herself).

However, when Wayne finally arrived, he looked straight at her. _He wasn't coming over to talk with Ford at all!_ she paled slightly.

"Evenin' Holly," he sends her a wink as she gave a shaky smile in return. (Would his fangirls kill him later? She had only Ford, Brad, Carrie... oh wait, she had everyone as her connection to him. Oops.)

"You all by your lonesome here, or is Ford keepin' you good company?" His eyes move over to Ford, who only hm's in reply.

"Fruit punch seems to be my only loyal companion," she finally says, half-jokingly, half-serious. Wayne laughs.

"Well then, I'm sure fruit punch won't mind if I ask such a lovely lady like you to a dance," he beams.

"Mind a few sore toes afterwards?" Holly asks, concerned. "I... well, can't really... dance."

Wordlessly, he takes her hand and gently tugs her to the dance floor. 

"Then I'll show ya how," he says confidently. 

( _This is... going to make some interesting memories,_ Holly muses. But she doesn't mind it at all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a highschool AU of some sort, so my apologies for any confusion at first. ^^;  
> Five more chapters to go since I missed so many days! And wow, thank you so much to all the kudos so far! I really appreciate it. :)


	5. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.

_Sometimes he came home late - but not this late._

* * *

Hours had passed.

Dinner was cold, and the cat was more than ready to go to bed. But he isn't home yet - so she waits.

What could have kept him, she doesn't know, but she trusts him to come back. He always does.

"Are you hungry?" Holly asks, her gaze moving to the slight bump just barely visible from her stomach.

Her cat meows from the bed, impatient for her warmth. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, gently rubbing the feline's ear. "But you know we have to wait."

Her cat makes a face at her answer; Holly smiles in return.

"I'm sure he'll be home any minute now." She means to say it to her companion, but she knows its more to herself. Her eyes anxiously look towards the window - it's pitch black.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon."

* * *

The doorknob makes a clicking sound around midnight as Holly had begun to nod off.

She stands up, discarding the astrology book on the sofa as she hurries over to the door, worry and relief mixing into one as a figure steps in with several large boxes stacked one by one in his arms.

"Darlin'?" Wayne asks and peers from behind his packages. He sets them down nearby as Holly runs to hug him. He hugs back, and also gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. That doesn't stop the questions though.

"What're you doin' still up? It's nearly one!"

"I should be asking the same! Where have _you_ been?"

He gives a sheepish grin, his eyes moving over to the boxes. "I..."

"I was worried sick! Nothing bad came up, did it?"

"Well-"

"And did you get something to eat? I'm sorry, I got too hungry. Your dinner's still waiting in the fridge, though."

"Sweetheart, everythin's fine, and yes, I ate." He puts a finger on her lips and leads her over to the box. "I went to the nearest city after work and y'know, Bump's getting bigger and bigger everyday."

They both briefly look down before he continues.

"I kinda went all out, y'see. I want our child to have the best." He flushes, a nervous look coming on his face as he rubs the back of his head. "It's never too late to prepare. There's baby clothes, baby bottles, parenting books, all you could imagin'. Before I knew it, it was nearly ten. I'm sorry, darlin'. Shoulda mentioned something to you. I told you I'd do everythin' I could to ease things up - and one of them was not to make you worry - but here I am coming home at one in the morning. I can't imagine how worried you might've been."

Holly grabs his hands, looking up at him. "All that matters now is that you're here. Now let's go to bed, okay?"

He nods, but pauses, looking deep in thought.

"...What do you think of Aster, Rigel, or Sirius for our little angel?

"They sound lovely," Holly replies sleepily. She's already tucked in bed.

The last thing she remembers is the pleased look on Wayne's face, a goodnight kiss, and the whisper of the names of stars in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose left a kudos. It really makes my day! ^^


End file.
